My Baby Sister's All Grown Up
by MissYoui
Summary: Lana Skye hasn't seen her sister in..well FOREVER. When she DOES see the loveable science nut, it's on a gossip show on TV with rumors and evidence of a relationship with Klavier Gavin. She decides to put the fop through his paces: is he right for Ema?
1. Chapter 1

Ok…let's do this!

This short story was inspired when I watched this tv episode of something—this older sister (who happened to look a lot like Lana Skye) meets her little sister in AGES, and she finds out she has a boyfriend.

I decided to do my own version of that—Gyakuten style! Some things are different, so I haven't copied every last detail of the plot. I can count it as mine :)

I'll let you read the rest~

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I own this idea

* * *

In the law staffroom of a famous England law school, Lana Skye sips at a cup of coffee whilst chatting with her other teacher-friends.

"Really now—consider yourself to be lucky, teaching the best of this school." Edgeworth said, sipping at his tea.

"Mm…" Lana replied, a troubled look passing over her face. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm pushing them too hard. They may be the best students here, but they're only juniors…"

"Nonsense! I've never heard such contradictory rubbish in my life, Miss Skye!" Prosecutor Payne joined in, adding his opinion into the conversation. "What did they call you—the Iron Maiden?" the retired lawyer continued, adjusting his glasses and doing that ridiculous hair pose.

She decided to object—a simple retort would put the veteran back in his place.

"Mr Payne, the only reason my students are kind to me is because I know how much they can handle—a teacher's duty is to help the students learn, not overload them with study they might not even have time for!"

The old man stopped playing with his hair and meekly quietened down.

"Well said, Miss Skye." Edgeworth commended.

"I do my best." She smiled.

Several squeals erupted from the room next door—the Law Lounge with the new wide-screen tv.

"Lana! You'd better come check this out quickly!" cried a female voice, obviously shocked at whatever was happening.

"I'll be right there!" the former prosecutor called, setting her cup of coffee down.

"Eeeyaaaah! No way!" gasped another voice.

"Is that really our little girl…?!"

"Well, we can always ask Lana—who just happened to walk in right now, ladies."

There were three women, all in formal courthouse worthy clothing—all lawyers turning law teachers.

"Look!"

And they pointed to the tv.

"…_exclusive pictures of this new-found love of the former rock-star slash prosecutor have been taken by our lovable paparazzi!_"  
_Rock-star…slash prosecutor?_

There was indeed a picture—it was at a restaurant of sorts, an outdoor balcony with a table for two.

There was a man, blonde, wearing a purple jacket, black pants and a v-neck black shirt.

Then there was a young woman, wearing that unmistakable _lab coat_.

They were both leaning to each other quite closely and smiling.

"_Introducing Klavier Gavin's new love—Ema Skye! Currently, our rock-star's partner is in Europe, retaking her forensics exam! Plans of marriage are possible, remembering our quotes!_

"_When fräulein Skye finishes her exam, everything will be set for the final performance." End quote!_

"Awww, it really _is_ our little girl!" sniffed one of the women.

"A girl's dream come true—to have a relationship with Klavier Gavin. That girl doesn't know how lucky she is. I mean, my _daughter's_ had a crush on that guy for _years_ now!"

Another picture came up—labelled "Caught Red-Faced—the Skye turns red in broad daylight!"

It was most definitely Ema Skye, blushing furiously (or was that red-faced with furious anger?) at that same man—so called Klavier Gavin.

Where had she heard that name before?

Gavin…it surely rang a bell…

"Hey Lani—aren't you lucky? Having Klavier Gavin as your 'brother-in-law'! It's not everyday you get a celebrity in-law!" smiled the youngest of the trio (32), named Yukai.

"That's interesting…I thought Emmie didn't like those types of boys—more of the Edgeworth kind, right?" asked Trinity (35), pondering the thought over her latest cup of tea.

"I believe I heard that!" Edgeworth called from the previous room.

"Mmhm…I wonder what grabbed our girl's attention to a playboy like him?" the oldest asked out loud, fiddling with a name tag on her lapel that said "Candice" (36).

"Lana?" Yukai asked, worryingly.

"I…think I feel a migraine coming on." was all that the prosecutor said.

That day, Lana Skye fainted and Miles Edgeworth had to take her class—full of fanatic Edgeworth fangirls.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this!

Any questions, please put them in your reviews, or send me a PM.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not involved with Gyakuten in any ownership type of stuff.

* * *

"Wow. Wow. WOW! Klavier Gavin as your brother in-law! Kyaa~!" cried Yukai.

Sighing, Lana slammed her (thankfully, empty) cup on the foldout table of the business class part of the plane.

"Yukai—they're not married yet." The former prosecutor said seriously, more to herself to try and comfort herself.

"_Yet_…" Yukai teased.

The grip on the plastic cup tightened, resulting in a huge crack from the rim to the bottom.

"Relax Lani—we'll stop Ema in time before she makes the biggest mistake of her life. Relationships with playboys like Gavin don't last long. Especially when there's long distance involved." Candice said, winking.

"Really? They seemed pretty serious. Unless rock-boy's only doing it for the attention. His time in the limelight has dimmed considerably since his band broke up." Trinity said in a matter-of-fact tone. Yukai and Candice glared at Trinity in a "_you're-making-it-worse_" type of face.

"In any case—we have to stop her before she gets hurt by this Gavin person. Ema's already had enough to deal with in life. I should know." Lana said, closing her eyes.

"Of course you should. Now get some rest—you're getting stressed again." Candice advised, pushing for the "stewardess" button to order another glass of champagne.

"America…I wonder what it'll be like, after almost ten years being absent…" Yukai pondered. She broke her train of thought and had a stretch. "Well then—I'll be having myself a little chat to the captain." The woman said, getting out of her seat and walking towards the cockpit.

"In the meantime, it's time to enjoy that champagne I ordered." Candice said, smiling at the stewardess that had brought over three cups and a bottle of Chardonnay.

"Cheers."

"And a toast—to the engaged couple!"

"Trinity!"

"Sorry."

_Kelvin Klein__…just who are you, and what do you want with my family?_

The answer to that question wouldn't be answered until at least two weeks after the foursome landed in America.

"Anyone know just where Ema actually _lives_?"

"Uh…the last time I checked, she was with us."

"Wait…isn't she still in Europe doing her exams? If she'd already come back, wouldn't Mr Glamorous have already popped the question?"

"Daaaaamn!!! When do those exams finish?"

"I'm not sure…I thought you knew!"

_Wait a minute…_

"I have an idea." Lana said suddenly, breaking her silence.

"Do tell." Candice said eagerly.

"_If_ she's…_dating_ that Gavin guy—wouldn't she be living with him sometimes?"

Lana's friends noticed the stress on the words "if" and "dating".

"Possibility word "if" combined with present perfect tense of date…" muttered Trinity.

"I heard that!" Yukai cried, pointing an accusing finger at Trinity.

"But still—that's a good point." Candice concluded. "First objective—find that Gavin guy!" she announced, already dragging her suitcase behind her.

"H-hey! Wait up Candy!" Yukai said, going after Candice.

"Are you worried?" Trinity asked Lana, following after the two others.

"…I should trust Ema—but this is her first relationship that I know of…she does lack experience with…"

"Men? I prefer to call them slimeballs, but oh well!"

"Yes. I'll have to see for myself what kind of man this Kelvin Klein is…" the prosecutor drifted off, sinking into her own thoughts again.

"…Lani. The guy's name is Klavier Gavin. And he sure ain't no fashion designer—purple is definitely _not_ his best colour."

"I knew that."

It was another quiet day anticipating the return of Ema.

He passed it by sitting either at home or at work idly strumming the strings of the numerous acoustic guitars he owned, composing for the first time in a while.

Today, he was slacking off in his office, lovingly cradling one instrument, as if it was rather a _she_, and actually…

_Just how long has it been since I bid farewell to her? On that early morning…_

_I watched the sunrise, driving from my car…_

_Whilst she probably saw it, flying high beside those clouds…_

The prosecutor soon lost himself in the gentle chords of the guitar, softly singing along and completely in his own world.

He never expected the next thing to happen—there was a knock on his door that abruptly cut short the life of the melody of the song.

_Fräulein never knocks…and it's far too early for her to have finished…_

_I specifically told that person for no interruptions whatever…_

There was another few knocks, sounding a rather impatient and nervous beat.

Klavier sighed, gently placing the guitar against the chair and got up to open the door—there would be no point in calling out "Come in!" since it was a soundproof space.

The door opened to reveal someone who had only continued to exist in this building as a mere rumour.

He was tempted to open his mouth and say nothing like an utter idiot.

"Why, hello there."

The woman looked back at him, almost scrutinising all the faults she could find in one sweep of her eyes.

"I believe you're…Klavier Gavin?" she asked, simply radiating professionalism.

"Ja—whatever you came for, it seems rather important, fräulein…?"

"Skye. Lana Skye."

"Ah—you know German?" he asked, slightly surprised.

_Well, that was unexpected—I thought he would recognize my last name __first._

"I took a trip around Europe some time ago." Lana replied nonchalantly. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"Nein—but I believe this isn't the place to talk. Please—come with me."

The prosecutor promptly closed his office door, leading Lana to the elevator.

_Tsk…Ema, what have you gotten yourself into?_

When Lana Skye returned from her talk with Klavier Gavin, the first thing she did when she entered the hotel room they were staying in (Five star, of course) was get a piece of paper and a pen to write the various things she noted:

1. Either he was good at playing dumb, or he really was slow. Not recognizing similar things like names, not realizing the obvious (when I understood German, he had to ask me to confirm it) and not recognizing me in the first place (I've been at that office for longer than him, and all prosecutors in this district know about me)

2. He didn't invite me in—not very good etiquette, I note.

3. His style doesn't seem appropriate to the idea of a prosecutor, no matter he was a musician—he isn't one now, so why continue with the gaudy jewellery and over accessorizing?

4. What kind of prosecutor has a massage chair in his office? Let alone more than four guitars in there—they're distractions, bound to down-grade your concentration, and effectively down-grade your quality of work.

5. Instead of a desk, there are speakers—unless this is a new style for the new generation, it's quite impractical.

6. Unless he has a secret bookcase in that office, I didn't see any cases filed away for record keeping.

7. His office is quite disorganized—papers all over the floor, desk and even over-flowing from his paper bin. They weren't even anything important—just music sheets and lyrics to songs.

8. He looks like someone I know.

She hadn't meant to write the last statement—her hand had been on a roll, writing freely everything she could remember.

A stray memory had interrupted the subject of "Klavier Gavin" and changed it to "Gavin" by itself.

Somebody Gavin—if only she could remember!

But for now, top priority was that disastrous relationship going on with Ema and that…what's-his-name Klavier Gavin.

* * *

In far away Europe, looking out from a window rather wistfully was someone.

_I miss you._

_More than scientifically possible to the point of hunger._

_Speaking of that…time for lunch._

_Ugh, __I'm taking seconds…_

With a defeated sigh, Ema Skye's head fell down to rest atop an open book on forensics revision.

Through her fringe, her eyes never wavered from the silver strip around her left hand's ring finger—a temporary engagement ring until she returned to America where he waited, perhaps a tad bit impatient?

Around the metal was an elegant engraving with curving lines meeting sharp and more angular designs—it was supposed to symbolize their union, surprisingly.

Galileo, he was such a corndog.

* * *

References to:

.'s quote of _Galileo_ from "Lab Coats are Cooler than Foppy Get Ups"

strawberryfzz's quote of _corndog_ from "A Funny Thing Called Fate"


	3. Chapter 3

Haha!

Lana Skye—be prepared to receive the shock of your life!

Return of the detective—victorious or defeated?

Let's hope it ain't the latter people—I know you be enjoyin this!

Yo bruhs—let's get ready to rock!

Inspired by: Strong Baby – Bigbang (Once again: another KPop song, maan)

* * *

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the idea—nothing else.

* * *

Well, having a rock-star/prosecutor boyfriend did have its advantages.

She got to fly first class.

She also got to go shopping for some new sunnies, new clothes—oh, not to mention some new science books.

But all of this money seemed to annoy her even more—was he deliberately trying to spoil her?

She sighed, taking a sip of grape juice. She didn't like being spoiled—it made you all snobby and conceited.

* * *

"So…today's it, huh." Yukai pondered out loud.

"We finally get to see our girl all grown up." Candice said, smirking slightly at something she was thinking of.

"Could you quit smirking like that? I have a pretty strong image in my head and you're not helping!" Trinity snapped, sighing.

Lana stayed silent, going over the conversation with the man himself in her head.

"_So…you're the famous Klavier Gavin?" she asked, one delicate eyebrow raised in question._

"_In the flesh—I've taken quite a liking to your sister, Ema. I hope you don't mind." He said, flashing a celebrity smile._

"_Oh, as long as she's happy, I'm fine." Lana assured, a faint ghost of a smile on her face.__ "But I do believe I've got some curiosity to satisfy—I hope you don't mind being here for a little longer, Mr Gavin."_

"_Of course not—I've got the rest of the day off."_

_The rest of the day?! What does this guy DO—slack off and leave all the work to Ema?!_

"_Do you know when Ema will return?" _

"_Yes. She arrives in America on the 23__rd__."  
Today was the 20__th__._

"_How long have you known her for?"_

"_Ever since she stepped foot in the Criminal Affairs department. I've been her superior for all of these long two years." _

_Ok, that's a reasonable length of time…_

"_What was it like, when you first met?"_

"_It was…quite an enjoyable beginning to our partnership."_

_Hesitation? She thought, catching straight onto the weakness._

_Her questions came sharp and true, like an arrow trained on the bullseye._

_And whilst Klavier was answering those questions with pure honesty, a thought crossed his mind. _

_I can see why they called her the Iron Maiden…the defendants must have admitted their guilt straight away…or at least after a few hours of questioning…_

He seemed like a nice-enough guy—but the real answers would have to be from Ema herself—Klavier Gavin's testimony wasn't enough to prove he was right for her.

Then there were everyone else's testimonies…

"_Mr Wright."_

_"Miss Skye? What a surprise."_

_There was also a young man in red and a young girl in a blue magician's garb._

"_Y-you're Em—I mean, Detective Skye's sister?! The Lana Skye, Iron Maidan, AND Mr Wright's client in **that** famous case!?" the man stuttered, sounding more and more like a fanboy._

"_Polly, let's get some tea, ok?" the girl suggested, pulling the fanboy away to the kitchen._

_Lana looked at Phoenix with an inquisitive expression. "How did you meet him?"_

"_It's a long story."_

_They had talked a long time about things that weren't relevant to her visit. After three cups of tea, they finally got to the main point of the visit._

_"About Ema…"_

_"I was thinking you came because of her. You're worried about that Gavin dating her?"_

"…_you could say that."_

"_Well, I'd say he's…quite the partner for Ema. There's an adventurous future ahead for them."_

"…"

_"Don't worry—he's responsible enough to look after her." The former lawyer assured, smiling a know__ing smile underneath that beanie._

Then there was that fanboy and magician's opinions.

Apollo, was it? And Trucy—another long story, according to Phoenix.

"_Prosecutor Gavin? He, uh… really seems to like Ema."__ Apollo said thoughtfully._

_"Yeah!" Trucy interrupted excitedly. "But you'd never believe that once, they use to hate each other's guts! Mr Gavin used to be a big flirt because he used to be a rock-star and he'd always have fangirls trailing him and he rides a motorcycle and goes really really fast and—"_

_Apollo, realizing with every word Trucy said, Lana Skye's expression turned from serious to a little pale and worried._

_He placed a hand over the magician's mouth, muffling any more upsetting words that could worry an older sibling and smiled apologetically. "She used to be a fangirl." He explained quickly, leading Trucy away, who was still going on in a muffled voice._

A big flirt. Who rides a motorcycle with fangirls trailing it and apparently breaks the speed limit.

They also used to "hate each other's guts".

It didn't make Lana feel any better.

"Earth to Lani!! Hey! If we don't leave now, we'll miss their reunion!"

"Oh yes…the…reunion."

There was a dreaded feeling in Lana's stomach that day she rode via taxi to the airport.

Klavier Gavin was already there in his rock-star purple-ness.

"Wait." She said, stopping the other three women. "Let's hide for now. If I'm here, they might act differently."

They nodded, keeping a distance from the meeting point and hiding behind a huge potted plant.

"Here they come!" Yukai whispered excitedly.

And soon enough, they spotted Ema in lab coat, trailing suitcase and…sunglasses?

"Hey…those aren't her normal ones! They're not pink!"

"But they're normal sunglasses…she must have gotten them as a present or something."

The foursome waited with baited breath—what they saw next came as a migraine-inducing shock.

"Fräulein—I've missed you."

"Well duh." Ema scoffed, taking her sunglasses off. "I'm home now, big boy."

He held her close, taking in her presence. She surprised him with a long kiss.

"Get me—"

"Way ahead of you Lani—I packed some aspirin and water, just in case." Trinity winked, handing the pills and a bottle.

"Wow…did they go to France or something? People don't normally kiss like that—especially in public…"

"They sure can hold their breath for a long time…"

"Nah—I think they've broken apart…yep."

With a sigh of relief as the pills worked their magic, Lana dared to look at what had been her little sister.

"Why don't we go meet them now?" Yukai suggested.

"Why not—brilliant idea!" Candice agreed.

"Sure! Lani—that aspirin should have worked by now, so let's go!" Trinity said, getting up and linking arms with the prosecutor and Yukai.

Candice took Lana's other arm, so she couldn't back out.

"Hey Emmie! Long time no see!!" Yukai called out smiling.

"Looks like our big girl's all grown up now! Who's this—your boyfriend?" Candice teased, pulling Lana along for the ride.

"L-Lana!" Ema squeaked, more in fear than joy.

_What if she saw…!_

The prosecutor swallowed and forced herself to smile. "Ema…how was the flight?" she asked, trying to free her arm from Trinity.

_Uh oh, she's stiff. She saw it._

"Pretty good, thanks to glimmer-boy here." the detective said, smiling. "This is Klavier Gavin…he's my boss."

As soon as Ema said it, she regretted it immediately.

Yukai, Trinity and Candice gasped. Thankfully, they managed to cover their horror with surprise. "Your boyfriend is Klavier Gavin?!" they exploded.

Ema sighed in relief. _They didn't note he was my boss…_

But Lana did—she was already looking in her bag for the emergency aspirin and water.

"Ja, fräuleins—I could be the luckiest man in the world right now." He smiled, pulling Ema a little closer.

Lana had finally regained her composure and was able to talk fluently. "Ema, why don't you stay with us for tonight? I'm sure Mr Wright and everyone would like to see you." She offered.

"But I'm staying the night with Klavier…"

_Oh no. Don't tell me…_

"It's sort of a…special occasion."

_Special is never a good word…_

"But Emmie! Don't you wanna hang with us? And that Mr Wright and whats-his-name Apollo Liberty?" Yukai asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Any other night would have been fine—but this night…"

The phrase "actions speak louder than words" came true that moment—A quick glance between lovers confirmed it was definitely…something _special_.

Lana looked a little taken aback. "Oh my." Was all she said.

Ema became all defiant with full fighting spirit. "Well, we've already done heaps of other things like go out for dinner and—!"

"I refuse to listen Ema Skye, I exercise the right to not listen, I have the right to keep my mind free of things, Your Honor, I plea my right to sanity!"

"Plea accepted." Yukai said with surprise and mouth agape.

"Lana!" Ema snapped.

"Um, we'll be going now—have fun tonight!" Candice winked, dragging Lana away with Yukai's help.

Trinity scrutinized the pair one more time before following her friends.

Ema groaned, burying her head in Klavier's chest. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright—your sister an I had a little chat a few days ago. I can see she was really concerned for you." He assured, stroking Ema's hair.

"Concerned? More like paranoid."

"All older siblings are like that. A little over-protective."

"Oh really…"

"Really. Now, why don't we get back and have ourselves some fun?"

"I'm up for that."

And that is how Lana Skye ended up drinking how many glasses of whatever to erase whatever memories she had of THAT scene.

Around the table were Yukai, Trinity and Candice, barely having touched their glasses.

The cups of alcohol littered around the table were all Lana's.

"I can't believe it! She kissed him right there and then!" the distraught prosecutor cried, swigging another drink in one go.

"Well, she **IS** twenty five. Or was that twenty six?"

"Lana, she's grown up now—you have to let her do things her own way now."

"But she's my little sister! She's supposed to be watching things like 'The Lion King' or 'Beauty and the Beast' and drinking those little juice boxes and learning how to spell carbon dioxide and oxygen! She's not supposed to be kissing random rock-star prosecutors…!"

The prosecutor slammed her (thankfully, **EMPTY**) drink down on the table and started crying, slumped over the table—alcohol and traumatic experiences could do that to you.

"There there Lani—they can have little rock-star babies and you can relive your 'baby sister' life again." Trinity comforted, taking a drink of her wine.

"Kids!? Noo!!"

Yukai and Candice glared at Trinity.

A waiter came and Yukai ordered a few more glasses of champagne.

* * *

Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix were at the office, cleaning up.

"I wonder why Miss Skye was so worried—is it because Mr Gavin was a celebrity? He's got a sensible job as a prosecutor anyway and he's totally devoted to Ema!" Trucy argued, dusting off Mr Charley's leaves for the fifth time.

"Mm…"

Phoenix was also deep in thought. Ema Skye had changed a lot in the past nine—or was that ten—years.

"A lot can happen in nine years—that's around the time since Lana last saw Ema." The former attorney said, repeating his thoughts.

"Mm…"

"Polly! Could you be a bit more helpful and say something other than 'mm'?!"

"Uh…"

"Uh isn't very helpful either!"

* * *

Hope you liked that. It's a little longer than the previous two chapters, and yeah.

Review?

Next chapter: Espionage at the nightclub…


	4. Chapter 4

Get ready to party!

Inspired by: U R Man – SS501

Strong Baby – Bigbang

Hey Mr. Big – Hyori

One more time – Jewelry

They're all Korean songs—and they're mostly popular nightclub songs.

Speaking of nightclub…

This chapter is definitely not for immature people.

And no one forced you to read this—you have your freedom to turn away.

* * *

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own anything related to Gyakuten except for a few copies of the games—if I did own it, I would be out there making heaps of manga/anime with my plots instead of writing pitiful excuses of fanfiction.

* * *

After the big night on drinking, it was a miracle Lana didn't wake up with a hangover.

Nah—she ended up waking up from a nightmare about Ema and that Gavin guy.

Straight away she found her aspirin and water in the tiny excuse of a kitchen in the hotel room.

The day passed idly whilst the foursome caught some rest from the night comforting their distraught prosecutor suffering from a case of "my-little-sibling-is-growing-up-too-fast-where-does-the-time-go?".

Yukai was the first to wake, thinking along the lines of the not so distant future.

"Suppose they'll have a party of sorts after their 'special night'?" she pondered out loud, peeking a look at Lana to be sure the prosecutor heard her.

Surely enough, at the mention of "special night" and "party", the worried Skye perked up and sat to attention, ready to listen.

Trinity and Candice were discussing in low voices—something about…

Gavin?

"_Maybe that's why she's so worried…"_

"…_you can't be serious…!"_

"_I am…it's not specifically __Klavier__ Gavin she's suspicious about…"_

"_Don't tell me! It's—!"_

"_Keep your voice down! Yes, it's __Kristoph__ Gavin. Suppose she'll drop a visit to Central Prison?"_

_"That's probable, knowing Lani…"_

"_Mental illnesses are hereditary, they say."_

"_But…he's around the age when Kristoph started to break…"_

_"Exactly—Lani has every right to be worried. Worst case scenario is—the kids get it."_

_"No…!"_

_"For now, all I'm suspicious about is Klavier Gavin's ego—the size of the city and bigger."_

_"Mmhm—someone ought to shatter that ego sometime."_

"_Who better than Lani? I'm sure she'll make a respectable man out of him."_

There was a sigh. _"Trust Lani to have a way with men."_

"_A very special way…"_

_Kristoph…Gavin!_

_That's right…I know him…_

_I remember!_

And remembering the time she saw that fateful court case video…

There was a familiar ringtone—it was her phone!

"Hello, Lana Skye speaking." She said.

"_Hi Miss Skye!_" said a joyful voice.

"_Uh, this is Apollo Justice speaking on behalf of Mr Wright…?_"

"Mr Wright? What does he have for me?" Lana asked, piquing interest.

"_Something about a party at—_"

"_The Wonder Bar! I perform there Thursday nights and you're welcome anytime—!_"

"_Ah, sorry about that. So it's at the Wonder Bar, 9:30pm and—Trucy, give me a mo!—and a lot of people will be there, including Ema and Prosecutor Gavin. And I—_"

"_There's rumours that something special happened last night between Ema and Mr Gavin!_"

"_Trucy!_"

"_Aw, you're no fun! It's too bad I'm not allowed because I'm only turning sixteen in a couple of moooonthss!!!!_"

"_Uh, sorry again. Some people might not be there though, because it's exclusive access for people over seventeen. I'm staying behind to look after Trucy and Mr Wright's a little busy—it's mostly people from the precinct, so—_"

"_Polly!_"

"_Sorry—we've got a bit of a problem here._"

**BEEP**.

"Hey Lani, what's wrong? You look like you just swallowed ColdKiller X instead of Aspirin!" Trinity said, laughing.

"We'll be busy tonight—any of you know where a 'Wonder Bar' is?"

"We're going for a party?" Candice asked.

"A special party. We need to stay hidden though. Don't want to spoil their evening together." Lana said, almost bitterly.

"Time to do some research then." Trinity said seriously, going to her suitcase to take out her laptop.

"And time to pick out some outfits."

By 9:00 pm, the foursome were ready to go out for the night—for a very special party at the proclaimed Wonder Bar.

"So, where's this Wonder Bar?" Yukai asked confidently, dressed in a black skirt, white blouse and comfortable ballet flats.

"According to the address, we'll have to take a left for the time being, go straight and another left should do the trick." Trinity announced, dressed in black denim flare jeans, a black v-neck shirt and sandals.

"Great—walking. In heels, of all things." Candice sighed. She was dressed in a short white dress, black leggings and the mentioned heels.

Lana was also dressed in a short dress (black), a white cardigan and shoes that were familiar to Ema's normal lace-ups.

"A place called the Wonder Bar. Makes one wonder what kind of a place it is." She said nonchalantly.

They managed to get there, and were ushered in the basement.

Green neon lights blinded the dancers, music blared and there was laughter in the air.

Making their way through the crowd, the foursome looked around, on alert for any sign of Ema and Klavier.

They were there—dancing…

_DRINKING?! _A distraught Lana thought, horrified at what had become of her baby sister.

And…

"Oh boy…that vodka's pretty strong…" Yukai commented at the scene.

Were Ema and Klavier really…_playing dirty games with each other_?!

There was a small grape held between the rock-star's teeth, and the detective simply got it out playing tongues.

A cheer from the surrounding party-goers must have encouraged them.

"Ach, it's getting hot here!" Klavier cheered, downing a glass of spirits in one go. "Fräulein, if you please." He said, letting Ema take his hands and swiftly slide his jacket off.

Then he too, helped the detective with her lab coat, perching the clothing on a nearby stool.

"Let's play!" Detective Gumshoe boomed, chucking a blindfold at the nearest person to Klavier, who promptly blindfolded the rock-star.

"Is that…"

"His keys?"

"Time to play—_Tickle me Ema_, curtesy of—"

"Lani, you might want some fresh air…Lani?"

The prosecutor was nowhere to be seen.

"Trinity—you go, and Candice and I will keep an eye on things." Yukai said, motioning for the oldest to go and find Lana.

The tinkling sound of the keys were the only clue for the blindfolded blonde to find them—whilst Ema held them, he was supposed to try and get them from her, using whatever means possible when blind.

The name of the game was pretty self-explanatory.

The rock-star caught onto the game pretty quickly.

The laughter of the detective was soon encouraging the crowd, cheering.

Ema let go of the keys in surrender to Klavier, who caught them with his teeth like a man holding a rose in his mouth.

The detective caught her breath quickly and snatched the keys back and acting under the influence of alcohol—she passionately kissed Klavier (many rising whoops from the crowd), slowly undoing his blindfold and breaking apart, taking his necklace and tugging him forward like a dog on a leash.

_Meanwhile…_

Lana Skye was at the bench, drinking heavily again.

It was a miracle she wasn't drunk yet—what she was drinking seemed to be a colourful cocktail because of the neon lights.

"Lana, it's ok!" Trinity comforted.

"No…it's not." The prosecutor objected, taking another glass. "Another one please." She ordered the bartender, exhaling deeply.

"What are you drinking?"

"Beer—at least I won't get drunk that easily."

_Meanwhile…_

"Whoop! Let's party!"

"Ja baby, let's party! After I get a drink, that is." Klavier said, going over to the bar table for a drink.

And the other while…

"Lana, he's coming! We have to go before he sees us!"

"He's probably too drunk to recognize anyone like me." The prosecutor said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"He's not drunk yet! This is probably just how he acts all the time!" Trinity cried, desperate to get Lana away from that—that, _thing_ that was infatuating Ema!

The prosecutor ended up spitting out the beer in surprise. "WHAT?!"

Trinity managed to get Lana away.

Turning back to the meanwhile…

Before Klavier got anywhere, Ema caught his arm and pulled him back.

"You don't have to go anywhere for a drink, glimmer-boy." She said, smiling evilly.

"You might have to explain that one, fräulein." The rock-star smirked, pulling Ema to him.

In the detective's other hand, she held a bottle of beer—ready to pour.

Ema Skye might have been drunk, or she might have been sober—whatever state she was in, she sure was crazy.

Because she took the beer, drank some (but didn't swallow) and kissed the rock-star, transferring the alcohol.

Crazy whoops went about the room.

Yukai seemed to have caught the craziness—she was laughing psychotically, (somehow) holding a bottle of beer in her own hand.

Klavier had somehow dribbled some of it down his neck—something that Ema caught on quickly, and made the best advantage she did.

Breaking the kiss, she moved swiftly to the crook of Klavier's neck, licking up the fallen beer and moving slowly back up.

The rock-star seemed to be at a loss, involuntarily lolling his head back and…laughing?!

"Oh fräulein…I love you too much to stop you." He whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Good—because I'm not stopping anytime soon, you little beast of a fop." Ema said, rather aggressively.

The licking turned back into kisses, and transformed into gentle teasing touches with the detective's soft lips.

"Ach! Oh, this is far too good to be true!" the rock-star exclaimed in surprise, unable to hold himself back in pure ecstasy.

"Well you'd better believe it, because it's happening right now, glimmerous!"

"Fräulein! I—!"

"Yes, _Mr_ Gavin?" Ema teased, mocking his old prosecutor "authority" over her old detective title.

"I think I need to lie down...!" he gasped, a slight hitch in his voice due to the detective's discovery of a sensitive spot on his neck.

"With me?"

"That…would be quite…nice."

The party went on, despite the pair's disappearance from the nightclub.

The music went on, and the lights continued to blind the rest of the party-goers.

Back at the Gatewater hotel, a drunken Yukai, tired Candice, thoughtful Trinity and shocked Lana returned to their room, getting themselves a very cold glass of apple juice from the mini-fridge.

They collapsed on the ivory-coloured couch, remembering their recent…night-time adventure in the Wonder Bar's basement nightclub.

"Oh boy…" Yukai slurred, slowly regaining balance in her world.

"What a night." Candice sighed.

"People just grow up so fast. One minute they're studying hard for the forensics exam, and the next, they're playing dirty games with their rock-star boyfriend." Trinity said out loud, trying the feel of her thoughts in words.

"We're breaking them up tomorrow." Lana said, sounding rather angry at herself.

The residents in the next door room had just come in and were rather…giggly, laughing and whispering rather loudly.

"_D-don't do that! I'm serious…!!" _

The speaker broke off in laughter. They sounded female, but the wall blocked most of the sound and it was muffled.

"_Yes, you're serious when you're laughing uncontrollably." _

The laughter stopped and there was a short silence.

"_Come here…"_And there was the faintest sound of something being patted.

Then there were the sounds of soft things falling on the floor (clothing?), a loud "chink!" of metal and quiet male laughter.

There were more giggles, muffled by what sounded like…

The person laughing was probably burying their head in pillows to try and be quiet.

Candice was about fed up at the moment, and she was about to chuck something at the wall to tell them to be quiet.

"_Oh __yes…"_

The annoyed woman found a phonebook on the table.

_"Don't you dare…"_

Candice took aim…

_"Dare what, fräulein?"_

The familiar German word caught them off guard and Candice almost dropped the phonebook.

Lana was about to say something rather loud, and Trinity (thankfully) managed to muffle the prosecutor's shout of whatever it was.

"They couldn't possibly know we're staying here…!" Yukai whispered fearfully.

"In any case—they know Lana doesn't approve of their relationship. This would be the last place they would even come near, knowing Lana would absolutely forbid seeing each other…" Trinity thought out loud.

"That means they don't know we're here—it's simply coincidence." Candice said determinedly.

"But I thought last night was their 'special' night!" Yukai said in surprise.

"Lana probably mistook it—they probably went out for dinner alone, and this was their official return party night with everyone else." Trinity explained. "But they sure like to sneak off together…" she continued.

"Great (!) They're about to do something hideously disgusting and we're right beside them!" Candice snarled sarcastically.

"Lana doesn't look so good—hey Lani, let's go out for some air!" Yukai cried, a little louder than everyone else would have liked.

On the other side of the wall…

Ema froze, stopping Klavier for the moment with a raised hand.

It was rather an awkward position to stay still and absolutely silent in—she was lying down on the bed, recovering from being absolutely tickled from the rock-star who was right over her.

_It's ok—their name isn't Lana. It's Lani._

_Close call…they've gone silent._

_What if…!! What if it really is Lana?!_

_This relationship seems doomed to die…_

Her terrified face seemed to give it away to Klavier, who slowly (and quietly) got down to stretch out beside her.

"Don't worry, Ema." He whispered, drawing the detective in close.

"It's only because she's worried for you."

"More like paranoid."

He tried to comfort her by doing various things like undoing her hair, slipping her underneath the blanket and tucking her in, but she didn't want to be bothered.  
The detective grumbled, getting up and walking to the mini-fridge for a cold drink.

* * *

And it's a cliffhanger!!

Hope you liked that~

It's dark right now—the only light is the glare of the computer screen, white from Word doc's white page.

Review?

If someone gives the fourth review, breaking the monotony of receiving three wonderful reviews per chapter, I'll make sure to update fast with a longer chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Haha!!

Hello, and welcome!

This idea suddenly hit me—and I just had to write it.

French homework can wait till later! Inspiration is more important!

Aaah, I managed to finish my maths, commerce AND geography on the same day!

I'm soo good at this…(Please ignore my arrogant nerdy-ness at being in an older year)

So, without further ado—here's the next chapter of "My Baby Sister's All Grown Up!"

Thanks for all your reviews!

NOTE: There are mild bad words like B_st_rd, remember this is T rated for a reason.

* * *

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the idea and my three faithful little OC's, Yukai, Candice and Trinity.

* * *

Lana Skye felt young again.

Well, sort of.

The last time she had a hangover was probably more than ten years ago.

And that morning, she had a terrible hangover and a nightmare headache that not even her faithful aspirin pills could cure.

So she just sat in a comfortable chair in the Gatewater Hotel, worried to death about Ema.

"Hey Lani—did you, like, have too much caffeine? Your hand's, like…_shaking_." Yukai observed.

"Well, I couldn't get back to sleep, and I wanted to think things through…plus I needed something to clear my head…" Lana trailed off, closing her eyes tiredly.

"I guess I overdid it." she sighed.

"Well, I haven't heard anything from next door, just to let you know." Yukai winked, giving a reassuring smile to Lana.

A small smile spread on the prosecutor's face, to reassure Yukai that everything was fine.

"WHAT?!"

Lana and Yukai turned their heads to the sound of commotion.

Candice and Trinity were shaking their own heads and tutting at a laptop screen.

"They can't even last a few days without us…"

"Mrm…what to do? Stay and help, or go and actually do my job…?"

"What is it?" Lana asked.

Trinity was the first to answer. "I'm afraid I need to get back soon—there's a rookie in my offices, and he needs my help. It's urgent, apparently." She said, sighing.

"I also need to go—Payne's called in sick and I'll be the only teacher able to take the team to the mock trial competition." Candice explained.

"Anything else?" Yukai asked, checking the screen for an email.

"Aw. I also need to get going—I'm due for an important case back home."

Lana's heart sank—at the time where she most needed her friends, they were needed elsewhere.

"It's ok Lana!" Yukai reassured, easily reading the hidden panic in the prosecutor's expression. "You'll have Wrighto and that Apollo guy!"

"And besides—you need to speak with Ema yourself—it's a family issue, right?" Trinity asked, not needing a proper answer.

"And don't think you over-do things—there's no such thing as being too careful." Candice reminded.

After the three had packed their bags, Yukai had a few last things to say.

"Ok, here's the keys to the car, room…and don't worry about the bill—just send it to my office, ok?" she instructed.

Lana nodded, a faint smile returning to her face

"Go for it!"

The prosecutor sighed as she turned away from the quickly disappearing taxi (and any last rays of hope) to get some sleep.

What she DID end up doing was something else…

_They're right…I need to confront them and not let down my attacks! _

_That's the only thing I can do._

_To save Ema from a potentially disastrous relationship with one of the most idiotic, irresponsible and promiscuous men ever to set foot in that Prosecutor's Office._

The first thing Lana did was…

* * *

Walk through the doors of the Prosecutor's Office and get stared at.

Whispers started about the lobby like high school all over again.

"Isn't that…!"

"I thought she was only a rumour…!"

"Is it really her?!"

"Back after how many years?"

"A legend returns, huh."

"She's so much fiercer in person!"

"…"

_Good to know I'm still remembered around here. _Lana thought, almost a bit smugly.

She reached the front desk and the person's head snapped up immediately.

_Should I smile, or just ask?_

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Klavier Gavin—is he in?" she asked, settling for her usual professional look.

The man had to swallow before answering.

"Ma'am you just missed him—he's going out for lunch with—"

"Thank you." She cut him off quickly.

That _bastard_! He was probably deliberately running from her!

He wouldn't get far—and he was probably on his way to lunch with Ema!

_All the more reason to stop him._ Lana thought determinedly.

There was—there!

A motorcycle!

Her car was parked right there—she could chase him!

So she did.

Speeding past objecting cars that were beeping their protest, Lana's eyes never left the purple blur on the road.

It seemed like only a few moments had passed when the motorcycle stopped.

_Where is this?_

There was the city she had just left behind, a quiet suburb around her and what looked to be a private garden of sorts.

A flash of purple and blonde told her where to go—straight into the gathering of trees.

_He knows I'm here._She thought calmly.

There was no need to rush.

He would be waiting for her.

"Greetings, Miss Skye." He said with a smile—or was that a smirk?

She took a while before answering. "So you knew."

"Knew what, Miss Skye?"

"Knew I would be coming, and that there would be no escape. Isn't that so, Mr Gavin?"

Lana was confident she would catch him and prove his guilt—it couldn't be harder than winning a case, right?

"Heh."

His arrogance sparked her anger—and this time, she had no objections to letting out the full power of her fury.

She was armed with evidence.

Ready to accuse.

And ready to declare the verdict on the guilty party.

"I know what happened last night, and I've got plenty of reliable testimony, so you can just make my job a little easier by telling me what happened on the day Ema came home!"

"So this is how you want to play it, ja?"

"Don't play cocky with me, Gavin!"

"Well, to be critical on detail, we first dropped over, my place—"

"I believe the correct phrase is '_**at**_ my place', Mr Gavin—care to use proper grammar?" she snapped.

"Ja, ja, Fräulein Skye—then we went out for lunch, walked around at the park and I left Ema to arrange things at the precinct." Klavier said all of this in a very casual manner, and it just infuriated Lana even more.

"Tell me more." She demanded quietly, never easing up on the icy scowl she had going.

"After Ema came back, we had dinner together back home—nothing fancy, because she wanted something a little more _special_, if you catch my drift—"

Another angry look cut short the clichéd phrase and continued the testimony.

"And then what did you do?"

"Nothing really." He said with another one of his so called "glimmerous smirks."

"…"

"?"

Lana Skye officially blew her lid "Skye-high".

"Don't you give me _that look_! You know _exactly_ what you were doing _that night_!"

Klavier was unfazed by her sudden outburst—a mere look of slight surprise was all that happened.

"Miss Skye, I—"

"Just what **did** you get up to?!" Lana snapped, her voice reaching considerably loud levels.

"Please calm d—"

"I have _EVERY _right to know, _Mr Gavin_!" she interrupted, emphasizing his name almost ironically.

"Well, I wouldn't want to reveal anything embarrassing for—"

"For Ema?! Well, I believe I am her blood-related sister—you have no right to keep this information from me!"

"It was rather perso—"

"Personal? Oh, yes—now I know (!)"

"Miss Skye, it's not what you thin—"

"What I think is not your business, Mr Gavin!"

"We were just playing arou—"

"_I KNEW IT!_"

Now a REAL look of shock was apparent on the rock-star's face—the renowned, legendary and certainly cool-headed, level minded prosecutor, actually _loosing it_?

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and was just about ready to _murder_ him.

_If looks could kill… _Klavier thought with terrified wonder.

"_You better have used birth control._" She hissed.

The shock transformed to confusion to amusement in less than two seconds.

Klavier burst out laughing.

"Just what do you think is so _funny_?!"

"Miss Skye, what are you honestly talking about?" Klavier laughed, stopping to catch his breath. "_Yes_, it was a special night, but we did _nothing_ of the sort! Birth control _indeed_!"

He cracked up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't try to fool me Klavier Gavin—I know your little tricks."

Could there have been any more disdain in Lana's scorning glare?

"Do you honestly think the fräulein would even let me do such a thing to her?" Klavier asked, obvious surprise very much alive in his voice.

"You of all people should know she holds her matrimonial morals in high esteem." He added.

"You could have easily taken advantage of her when she was drunk!" Lana retaliated quickly, remembering the nightclub episode.

"My, my…I'm surprised you think that way of me, Miss Skye." The rock-star said softly.

"_Naturally_." Lana said coldly. "You're a foolish young man who happens to be a very _promiscuous_," (She spat each adjective with utter disgust) "_Arrogant_ and _selfish_ celebrity! What lengths _wouldn't_ you go to achieve your wants?"

The smile disappeared from Klavier's face, a complete serious expression replacing the once carefree and jovial aura he had emitted.

"_I could never do that to Ema._" He whispered, closing his eyes almost tiredly—almost as if he was…in pain? "_I love her too much to see her get hurt, let alone hurt her myself._"

The older Skye sister almost scoffed. She wasn't even touched. "You think a corny little speech would convince me? I know you're experienced in _that_ category, and there is reliable testimony to prove it." She said.

"I know what you're capable of."

"?"

"I saw you at that wretched nightclub—you actually _allowed_ her to do those things?!"

"You were there?"

"Hmph."

"…She asked me. I promised I would…_control_ myself."

'And if you _couldn't_?"

"I trusted her. And in turn, she trusted me. Nothing happened."

"Define nothing."

"Ah…I see now!"

_What?_

"My, my, this is interesting…do tell!" Klavier said, very much amused by now.

"…?"  
"You were that person—the one they called 'Lani', nein? After we left that party, ja?"

She didn't answer—it wasn't good tactic to let the opposition know your secrets.

"I already know, Lana Skye. I have figured it out now."

"So you say." She said nonchalantly.

"Of course. And you know there is no motive for me to lie here. I have laid bare the truth you sought so hurriedly."  
If Klavier Gavin had a magatama, Lana Skye's psyche-lock would have shattered by now.

"Yes. I was staying in the room next to you—and as a result, lost an entire night's sleep because of the stress."

"I apologize."

After a moment's silence, Klavier came back with his usual merriment.

"There wasn't anything serious—and wouldn't you have been able to distinguish one…_activity_ from another?"

He earned a glare.

And in turn, he laughed.

"You really _are_ Ema Skye's sister."

Lana's glare was soon replaced by a look of genuine surprise.

"You…remind me of her. Perhaps a little more…mature about things and more serious. But still—that fierce personality! It intrigues me so." Klavier admitted, smiling with his blue eyes wide open in amazement—like a child.

"It's Skye blood." Lana replied simply.

For once—she smiled genuinely at the rock-star.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that~

The main body of this chapter was the (QUOTE, AHEM) "_You better have used birth control._"

I was looking up the word "bight" for Geography homework and came across THAT instead.

Reeviiewww pleeeeaaasseeee!! (Pathetic Ron DeLite imitation)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

Well, Writer's Block decided to date me for a while and I finally broke up with him.

Now I'm dating Inspiration.

Cool, huh?

Tee hee…Inspiration is a bishie, like Klavier.

He's beautiful, except Klavier isn't beautiful. Klavier Gavin is HOT.

Haha, I'm typing weird crap.

(Later edit: PLEASE IGNORE MY IDIOCY ABOVE)

Anyways, here's the next chapter of "My Baby Sister's All Grown Up."

Inspired by: Summer Sunshine—By The Corrs

* * *

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything except this idea~

* * *

"You're late? You're _actually_ late?" she scoffed when he came running up to her.

He made up for it with a quick kiss. "I had some extra things to deal with, fräulein. And yes—the punctual perfectionist is late because of reasons beyond my control." Klavier said with a small sigh.

"Well, I'm not that hungry anyway…" Ema said, trailing off.

"…?"  
"…it's nothing."

With that, she dismissed the conversation and walked.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." He said.

"I never said you were an idiot. But I've thought it plenty of times." The detective said, not looking at him. After a moment of quiet, she spoke up.

"What did she say?"

"Ah…"

What would he tell her?

With a small chuckle, he recounted the humorous conversation.

"SHE _**WHAT**_?!"

"Don't get so heated up, fräulein—I corrected her, of course." Klavier assured, laughing at the memory of the older Skye.

"How can she think that?!" Ema exploded, anger levels rising rapidly. "DO _**I**_ LOOK LIKE THE SORT OF PERSON WHO WOULD EVEN **THINK** OF DOING _**THAT**_?!"

"She's just worried for—"

"ME?! Tell me how old I am, would you?"

"You're twenty f—"

"Twenty five turning twenty six—isn't that old enough to choose your own life?!"

"Of course it—"

"Exactly! Argh, I'm honestly going to—!"

There was a quick movement and Ema ended up with an index finger to her lips and a stern look from the prosecutor.

"No more of this rebelling—let's just see where this goes and we'll see what to do then."

"I deserve…" Ema argued, quietening down from an almost pleading look in those steel-blue eyes.

"Now now…"

The detective glared at some random place, sighing in annoyance.

"Fine. But if anything happens—ANYTHING. I'm going to do whatever I want and it won't matter if she dies of shock!" she snapped, crossing her arms and clenching her teeth.

There wasn't even a second—she was roughly pulled into a tight embrace. There was a firm hand cradling her head and slightly paralysing her.

"Don't say that."

"It's not against the law." She scoffed, not bothering to return the hug.

"If this is what is happening to you and your sister—if you say anything else like that…I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"It'll be over. I don't want you to fight. Blood is thicker than water, ja?"

"Aren't we worth fighting for?"

"Of course we are. But I don't want that fight to involve your sister."

Her body shook with a scoff of disbelief.

"If you think I'm just going to take this injustice…think again, Klavier Gavin. I thought lawyers were supposed to fight for justice. Looks like I was wrong."

With a firm bite on her tongue, she managed to suppress the tears and free herself from the embrace.

Ema Skye walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

Wow, that is short.

Sorry for not updating—school does get in the way.  
And with a new year comes a new age.

New age gives you more homework.

I'm doing my best to keep up with new fics and stuff.

Please be patient—and a big thank you to all my fans who are patient enough to put up with my lack of updates!

I hope the next chapter will satisfy your craving!

Review? It'll help me make the story better suited to what you (my readers) want to read!


	7. Chapter 7

Meh…

It took a while, but here I am!

I was browsing through DeviantArt (as usual) when I came across a piece of inspiration (as usual).

It really makes me think.

The link to the picture is on my profile (as usual).

Please check it out—I think it's quite meaningful.

Hehe, if you don't think it's meaningful, I'm sorry to have wasted your time.

Also inspired by: _Colours_—by _Flow_, _Code Geass_ 1st Opening theme song

_Somebody to love_—by _DBSK/TVXQ_ or _Tohoshinki_

Both of them are Jap songs.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is this idea.

Does that rhyme?

* * *

Coffee and aspirin were never a good combination.

But nonetheless, she took a swig and downed the relief pills.

The effect wasn't immediate, but it was capable in removing the headache caused by that rock-star boyfriend.

She shivered, massaging her temples to help the aspirin's effect along.

_Great—just great (!) I went off to end their relationship and I end up helping it along._

_What to do, what to do…?_

There was a strange humming noise—her phone!

"Hello…?"

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!**_"

_Ow…_ thought Lana as she held her phone away from her aching ear.

"E-Ema?"

"_YES, IT'S ME—LANA, YOU __**SAID**__ SOMETHING TO HIM!!_"

"Did I now…" the prosecutor said, leaning back in her chair with a smile. Maybe her efforts hadn't been in vain after all.

"_YES!_"

"And to whom did I apparently say something to?"

"_YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!!_"

"Oh…let me guess—Kevin Gucci was it?" Lana asked innocently.

"_**KLAVIER GAVIN**__, LANA—GET IT RIGHT!!_"

"Oh! Your…erm…_boyfriend_?"

"_YES!...well, not anymore—thanks to you!_"

"Now, what did _I_ do?" the prosecutor asked in mock surprise.

"_He's taken __**your**__ side now! HOW CAN YOU WILLINGLY DO THIS TO ME!?_"

With a suppressed sigh, Lana managed to endure the rants and repetitive phrases of "_YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" _and "_I HATE YOU!"_

After it was all over and Ema had run out of steam, the prosecutor spoke up.

"Well, that was…interesting."

There was no answer on the other side—but she knew Ema was still listening.

"At least your boyfriend isn't all that stupid—he knows a lot more than you think." Lana said.

"_Oh really?_" the detective asked dryly.

No doubt she was rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

Lana stayed quiet for a moment and said one thing before hanging up.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet."

* * *

"H-wait!" Ema cried into her phone, clutching it like a lifeline.

Too late—the steady beep told her the call was finished.

With an annoyed sigh, she collapsed onto her worn couch.

_How can that glimmerous fop know __**ANYTHING**__ about what my sister knows!?_

_It must have been what she told him…_

_What __**did**__ she tell him?_

For the rest of the day, Ema spent her time thinking about the question _why_.

Why did Klavier take Lana's side?

Why was she so worried in the first place?

Outside her window, the sun was setting over the city, casting a red-orange hue over the metropolis.

She had left some of her stuff at Klavier's place.

The thought made her get up and out the door.

_Ugh…to suddenly turn up at his door…_

_I have a good reason, at least._

_And I still have the keys…_

Thankfully, Klavier wasn't home at that time—Ema managed to get in with her copy of the keys and quickly gathered her things.

She was gripping the bundle of things tightly, and something kept digging in painfully into her hand.

Ema had to drop her bundle and examine her aching hand.

_M-my ring…_

She took the silver jewellery off, holding it tightly in her hand.

_It does seem strange…we've been…like this for almost two years…_

_Was all that just an act?_

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Klavier Gavin.

_Oh crap._

There was a stiff silence.

"I—"

Ema didn't have time to finish her sentence—she was suddenly swept into a tight embrace.

"You came back…?"

"To get my things, yes."

"Don't go. I never wanted things to end like this."

"You never wanted things to end at all." She corrected.

There was a low chuckle. "You know me too well."

"…about what you said before."

"Hm?"

"You're wrong."

"Fräulein…"

"This fight will involve my sister, whether you like it or not. She's the one who started it in the first place—how can you not know that?"

This time, she had control over her temper and was gentler in her actions—she took his hands and freed herself from another tight hug.

"Well, if I'm wrong—you must be right." He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Lawyers _do_ fight for justice. But sometimes, justice isn't right in front of our eyes—it isn't the most obvious thing to do."

"Your point being?"

"Had I acted in your favour…you would have potentially lost your sister."

"And since you didn't, you lost me instead." Ema scoffed.

"…exactly."

"W-what?"

_Is he telling me he never liked me?_

_Pft, so typical of a playboy like him._

"Don't you see, fräulein?" The prosecutor said, getting all excited. "The real justice in this is that _**I**_ took the fall—instead of you losing your sister, I lost you."

"And why do you sound so happy about it?!" Ema snapped, crossing her arms and pouting.

Klavier laughed. "Because instead of you getting hurt—I got hurt _**for**_ you. _**That**_ is the real justice. And doesn't this show…"

He suddenly pulled her hands, yanking her back into an embrace.

"How much I love you?" Klavier smirked, leaning in close to her face.

"_EEEEH?!_"

The prosecutor laughed again, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Hush now—I want to taste that surprise straight from your own lips."

He abruptly kissed her, at the same time leading her to the black leather sofa and pulling her straight into his lap.

"Oh, Ema—you have no idea how lucky you are to have me." Klavier said, smiling down at the detective and resting his chin on her head.

"You have no idea how egotistical you are." Ema snorted, rolling her eyes.

"But don't you see? The real brilliance in my plan is that I'm willing to go that far—to sacrifice my own happiness for you. That is how much I love you."

"Um, ok…enough with the corny declarations—could you let me get my stuff?!"

"Of course, fräulein. Oh, I hope you have enough room at your place. I'm getting tired of my place."

"As long as you're sleeping on the couch."

"Heh—where else? In your arms?"

"…don't push it—you're still not out of the woods yet."

* * *

WOW!

I actually wrote a chapter!!

But I remember the times when I wrote at least thirteen pages per chapter…

I hope these aren't too short—oh yes, I remember:

On my profile is yet another link directing to a fellow writer's DeviantArt picture.

_._ has been kind enough to draw me a wonderfully kawaii drawing featuring Klavier and Ema—please check it out too, because it resembles a scene in this chapter!

It's supposed to be a Klema take on that movie poster of "_Twilight_" where Edward is leaning over Bella in a protective way.

And as a side note: I've read all of the Twilight series (Breaking Dawn sucks) and seen the movie.

I've also got a forum now - check it out? You'll know which one it is - it has my name on it (haha) and is quite self-explanatory.

Review?

Next chapter, we're introducing a familiar character to help Lana on her quest!

Any guesses?


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I can't be bothered to have an underlined greeting this chapter.

Apologies for not updating on my other fics…

School does take a lot of time and the fact that my inspiration is sort of dead right now…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far - Don't forget to review for this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: This idea is the only thing I own—and my faithful OC's.**

* * *

It was on a migraine inducing morning that Lana Skye received a surprise knock on her hotel room.

"Is this Miss Lana Skye's room?"

"M…Mr Edgeworth!?"

The cravat-clad prosecutor entered with a small smirk. "Of course. I heard you were in need of some assistance. And also…" he trailed off.

"I came to visit Wright." Edgeworth continued, his smirk disappearing.

"Ah…"

All was well back at the school—her classes had been taken care of (unfortunately, by Mr Payne, and her students were complaining about his screechy voice) and Yukai, Candice and Trinity had sent Edgeworth to help.  
After a long discussion when the prosecutors had long finished their cups of tea, Edgeworth decided to bring up the main problem.

"Are you requesting that I go and talk to Ema?" Edgeworth asked calmly.

"You might be the only one able to talk some sense into her." Lana replied, somewhat tiredly.

There was a small pause before she continued. "Ema holds you in very high respect—I'm sure she will listen to you."

"Perhaps…however, do you honestly believe she will fall for it? The girl wasn't born yesterday—she will figure out that you sent me."

"No…there is a chance. You are visiting others, no? Ema will know that she wasn't the sole reason you came. You also came to meet Mr Wright—that is sufficient evidence to back your story."

"Hm…perhaps."

"As I said earlier—she holds you in very high-esteem. She won't question you as she would others."

"…I am very tempted to repeat my wording of perhaps."

"Please don't. There are enough possibilities in this already."

After another momentary pause, Edgeworth spoke his verdict. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Did you really have to move into my place?" Ema asked, uncertainly looking at the cramped space that was her apartment.

"It's only fair, fräulein—I housed you, and now _you_ can put a roof over _my_ head."

The detective groaned inwardly. There wasn't enough room for two people, let alone herself!

"You do realize we could make things that much easier by sharing—"

"No!" Ema squeaked, quickly covering Klavier's mouth before he said anymore.

"Don't even think about it." She said gravely, thinking to a possible scenario where they were caught when Lana came in for a surprise visit early in the morning.

The very thought might as well have blocked the sunlight with a passing cloud—as it just did outside her balcony.

Klavier chuckled mentally, removing Ema's hand from his mouth and squeezing it to reassure her. "I was kidding—I know how high you hold your matrimonial values, fräulein."

There was a stiff silence.

"Well, there's no time like the present!" Klavier said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Let's get to work cleaning up this place, hm?"

"A-are you saying my place isn't clean?!" Ema snapped.

"Well, there are quite a few things on the floor…"

He was right—science magazines, books, old report papers, chemistry study books, a dictionary, her side-bag and some plastic bags were all cluttered about.

Her room was even worse.

With reluctance and a blown-up-cheeks-pout, Ema admitted defeat. "Alright…"

* * *

_This is it._

He firmly grasped the door and opened, hearing a tinkling sound as the hinges creaked.

There was a young girl dressed in a blue magician's costume, a boy in a red suit and a strange man on the couch wearing a blue beanie.

He looked up to the doorway and his calm demeanour shattered like a mirror.

"_**Edgeworth?!**_"

He was equally shocked as the beanie-man.

"_**WRIGHT?!**_"  
Even the boy was shocked.

"MR EDGEWORTH?!" he shouted at an ear-splitting volume.

"Trucy Wright!" the girl added with a smile.

All the attention turned to her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Everyone else was saying names!"

_Oh dear…now I understand why Miss Skye is always taking those migraine pills…_

_America is such a headache inducing country…  
_

* * *

For lunch, one prosecutor went to a small jazz club where they sold the best salad and had the best music.

She was grateful that Edgeworth had actually come to help—although it was probably not of his own free will.

Miles Edgeworth took his job very seriously and she knew that—would he really drop everything just for one silly little girl named Ema Skye?

Lana laughed as she thought of Yukai continuingly pestering the veteran before he finally succumbed to her stubbornness.

Speaking of Ema…

Was she with that…what was it that she kept calling him?

A…glimmerous fop?

At the thought of the very fop, Lana had tightened her grip on her fork and speared a tomato harder than she meant to.

Juice came squirting out to fly for a few precious seconds before landing in someone's hair.

_This is not my day._ Lana sighed.

She could at least call Ema—see what she was up to…

* * *

"And we're done!" Ema said, happily lying on her stomach on her worn couch.

She also happened to end up lying on Klavier's lap like a lap-dog.

"What a difference." Klavier said with a smile, resting a hand on Ema's back.

The once messy apartment had been all cleaned up, actually showing signs of having more space—there was actually room to put your foot down when you walked and things were a lot more organized than before.

Ema's happiness didn't last long—the fact that she was back with Klavier reminded her of Lana's reaction to the previous things.

"But she doesn't know we are together, no?" the prosecutor asked, idly playing with her hair.

"She'll figure it out." Ema sighed.

"She always does."

"So…why do you think she acts this way?" Klavier asked.

"…that's a good question, actually."

The question _why_ was quite a useful one—but most of the time it was quite annoying.  
Other than the fact that this glimmerous fop was a celebrity rock-star who flirted too much for his own good, there was nothing bad about him…  
Right?

_…maybe not…_

Biting her lip, Ema sat up and stood up to face Klavier.

"I…think I know why. But it doesn't have anything to do with you in specific."

That was probably worse than saying it _**did**_ have something to do with him.

Of course—his first guess was correct.

"Ah…"

What could he do? Change his hairstyle? Stop being so chivalrous?

"I'm sorry." The detective said quietly, reaching for his hand.

* * *

…_her phone must be off._She concluded, closing her own phone and deciding not to eat the final piece of carrot on her plate.

She paid the bill and walked back to her car and drove a bit out of the city.

Just on the outskirts of the metropolis, there would be someone very special waiting for her—in the graveyards of a park not so well known.

_I guess there's no point putting it off any longer._

_It's been a long time…_

_Kristoph Gavin.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Oh boy…

Well, my original author's note for this chap was long, so I shortened it to this.

There's a mention of something that inspired me from a chapter of the ever so popular "Snackoos and You".

_Disclaimer: Other than this idea, I own nada._

…

How long would it take for someone to get over a past event?

It had been two years…was that enough?

The park was a quaint little place, almost peaceful despite the fact that a lot of life stories had finished here—most of them didn't have happy endings.

This was a place only known to the top dogs in the precinct and Prosecutor's Office.

The place of rest for the condemned.

Who knew just how many bodies lay here, lifeless as a result of their death sentence?

Out of all of the convicted criminals who lay in peace here, only one really stood out to her.

The one that happened to look like her sister's boyfriend.

The one that also happened to be _related_ to her sister's boyfriend.

Any sane person would think that was a bad sign.

Could she really trust this person to be different from his kin?

She remembered the murders of Shadi Smith and Drew Misham—and there was every possibility that her sister could join that list…

There were two reasons that tied into each other—one, that she herself had been hurt by that murderer, and she could not bear to see her sister suffer the same pain.

In front of her was now the tombstone of a long dead person—green grass surrounded the sombre scene like a direct contradiction.

Beside the stone were a few red and white roses that had probably been placed a few days ago.

What was she here for?

To defeat a silly fear?

Whatever her reason was, it had all been very pointless and stupid.

_As if coming here would fix anything..._

The past had happened and nothing could change that.

"…_Is that so?" he asked, almost too softly for her to hear._

"_It seems so."_

_"Well then…" _

_He gently took her hand and kissed it like a true gentleman. "I shall be glad to assist."_

_This man was charming, smooth and __the ultimate mystery to figure out._

_How fun it would be to find the answer to __this puzzle._

_For a moment, she had a silly thought that she might be the one to solve __the unanswerable question of a gentleman._

_How silly she had been—people weren't so charming on their first go._

_Only experience could have made a man like that._

He'd dropped her like a stone in water.

_First love is always foolish—it's a rule of thumb._

The footfalls on the path behind her caught her attention—someone was walking towards her.

_H-how dare he come here!_

"And what might the fräulein Skye be doing in such a dismal place?"

Prosecutor Gavin was there, holding something in his hand.

The "something" looked to be two roses—one red and one white.

She looked away from his face, full of tainted memories.

"I'm visiting someone. And you?" Lana asked coldly.

"Well, I also happen to be visiting someone." Klavier replied softly.

_Ah…I forgot he was his brother…_

"Is this the reason?" he asked suddenly.

The abrupt question left her quiet—her answer would be biased and unfair.

It wouldn't be right.

She bit her lip with a guilty conscience. He would have figured it out by now—there was no need to hide anything.

"Go ahead and say it." She said bitterly, turning away.

"Say what?"

"Don't toy with me, Gavin! I was unfair in judging you like this—and I had no right to try and separate you. It was a biased opinion and nothing but a silly decision. I'm assuming you wish to have a go at me?"

To be honest, the rock-star wasn't in the least taken aback—it seemed that both the Skye sisters had an immense amount of pride.

He had enough experience with that already.

"I wasn't going to say that."

Lana was surprised when she turned around to face Klavier.

Instead of the predicted scowl, Klavier still had a gentle smile on his face.

"Naturally—you'd be worried. You had every right to test me. After all…I've questioned it myself."

He knelt at the grave, placing the red rose down beside the others.

"So many around me had been corrupted so easily—I thought it a miracle that I didn't follow in their footsteps."

Then, he stood again and looked down at the tombstone.

"There are two things I wish to say. One is thank you. The other is…"

"Yes?"

"I promise I will take care of her—I swear it."

She laughed inwardly, but kept her poker-face on.

"I hope you don't let me down, Mr Gavin."

* * *

_Hm…he's late._

_Again._

_Lana…!_

After a few moments, the familiar sleek silver Porsche came driving at questionable speeds to Ema.

Klavier quickly opened his door, slammed it, went straight up to Ema and gave her a big kiss and held her tight.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Plenty of times." Ema said, surprised by the sudden show of affection.

Albeit a very passionate show of affection.

"Here."

She was handed a white rose.

"Personally, I prefer the white ones—they're meant to symbolize purity." Klavier said.

Ema smiled. "Thanks."

The prosecutor sighed with a silly grin on his face. "Today, we are going to the circus with Forehead and the fräulein Wright. Now hop in—we have to hurry and pick them up!"

The Berry Big Circus was in town that day—Ema, Klavier, Apollo and Trucy all went together.

"Polly, Polly—let's go find Max!" Trucy cried happily, pulling on the attorney's sleeve.

"Max?" Apollo asked.

"The magician—he should be at the Big Top." Ema explained.

"Now off you go—don't want to keep the fräulein from her autograph, ja?" Klavier said with a smile.

"I'll call if anything happens." Apollo said quickly before Trucy dragged him off towards the Big Top tent where one flying magician would be waiting for her.

After they had gone off, the prosecutor turned to Ema.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Let's get some candy-floss." Ema said with a big smile on her face.

"You wish is my command."

Next, they were at a games stall—Ema had taken a fancy to a large white bunny plush toy—it was even bigger than Trucy.

Klavier had caught her looking at the toy and simply smiled.

"Don't you worry, Ema—you'll soon have that toy in your arms." He said, walking confidently to the stand with Ema in hand.

Many of his fangirls had also come to the circus—they had caught sight of him and had crowded around the pair, whispering about the new girlfriend of the rock-star.

The rock-star had noticed the sudden increase in a crowd and turned around to make an announcement.

"My dear fräuleins—watch as I shall attain a prize for the one who has stolen my heart: Ema Skye!"

With that, he pointed to the rabbit toy as he would have in court.

"Awww!!"

"Kyaaa!!"

The fangirls were too obsessed with the rabbit toy to notice the other part of the sentence where he had said "stolen my heart".

The man at the stand handed over a realistic looking rifle to the prosecutor. "All you've gotta do is shoot down three cans, yessirree!!"

Klavier took aim and shot with accuracy and ease—the first two cans were knocked over easily.

Feeling happily smug, he turned to Ema and winked. "Soon, my baby."

Ema only looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

He missed his third shot.

The fangirls had gasped.

Ema had sighed. _Typical fop…_

The prosecutor was staring at the third can with disbelief and a slightly open mouth.

"One more shot." He said, slamming another coin down.

"As many as you need sir." was the reply from the man at the stand.

He missed again.

"You jinxed it." Ema said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I thought jinxing wasn't scientific?" Klavier asked, taking aim.

Another coin.

Another miss.

Coin.

Miss.

Coin.

Miss.

Until…

_Ach…I've__ almost run out of coins! I hope that man has change for a hundred note…_

_Nein! I have a better idea._

"One moment please." Klavier said, pushing a speed dial button on his phone.

* * *

"And now, for the amazing—!"

His phone had started to ring.

"Hello?" Apollo whispered into his phone, keeping an eye on Trucy, who had volunteered for a magic trick on stage in the ring.

"_Forehead—where are you?_"

"Mr Gavin? I'm with Trucy …"

The magician was now putting her hand in the mouth of a tiger with enormously large fangs.

"Watching a show."

He didn't want to scare them or anything.

"_Well, as soon as it finishes, please come to the large crowd—I'm in need of some…coins."_

"O-ok…anything happen?"

"_Nothing big. Just…please—hurry._"

"We'll be there as soon as Trucy finis…"

Trucy was now being cuddled by an anaconda (a very fat snake that squeezes its victims to death)—it was as thick as a truck wheel.

"Ooh, it feels like leather!" she said, giggling.

"As soon as the show finishes."

In the moment Apollo had looked away, Trucy had disappeared within the snake's coils.

_W-where'd she…go…? _

_GAH, TRUCY'S MISSING!!

* * *

  
_

On his last few coins, it was more than just Ema's toy on the stake—it was also Klavier's dignity and pride.

He could not lose—especially in front of his fangirls.

Of course, Ema didn't really care—she sighed and crossed her arms. It would be futile to try and argue with the fop.

After all, fops are very prideful on their public image.

On the very last coin, Klavier turned to Ema.

"Do you remember what I told you a few months ago?" he asked, taking her hands within his own.

"What?"

"I said that love can win over anything, ja?"

"I think…"

"Well, I'm hoping…correction; I _know_ that love will win in the end."

"And your point is…?"

"Our love will win you that rabbit." Klavier said determinedly.

The fangirls were squealing and cooing in admiration.

"I swear it."

He kissed her for good luck and slammed down the last coin.

"Game on."

It was on these sorts of occasions that Ema thought that Klavier was sometimes too corny for his own good.

It was on this specific occasion that another Skye thought the exact same thing.

_I never knew __Ema liked corn. Ugh…I feel sick. _

"Miss Skye, really—this seems rather far-fetched…" Edgeworth said.

"Nonsense, Mr Edgeworth—this is my sister we're talking about!" Lana said, adjusting the scientific glasses that she had stolen off Ema.

She had changed into a more casual get-up of grey skinny jeans, high heels and a black singlet shirt.

Very unusual for a grown woman of almost forty years.

Edgeworth had been forced into a Hawaiian shirt and black shorts and sandals.

He was gratefully wearing his sunglasses so no-one would recognize him.

Lana had also spent quite a long time dying his greying hair back to a less noticeable dark-brown colour.

They were spying on Ema and Klavier.

"So this is considered a date…" Lana muttered to herself, looking over her stolen scientific glasses to her sister and boyfriend.

There was a sudden sound of a falling can.

Fangirls that were gathered started cheering and in the midst of all of it was Ema, who looked very surprised.

And happy.

With her prize on the counter and a triumphant rock-star boyfriend by her side, Ema Skye was a child again.

She happily wrapped her arms around Klavier.

"Thank you so much!!"

Apollo and Trucy had just arrived, finding their way through the crowd.

"What happened?!" Apollo asked, shocked by the number of people.

"Oh…something." Ema replied, looking at the huge bunny on the counter.

The day went by fast, and soon it was night-time with all the lights of the circus flashing and glowing.

The foursome found the merry-go-round in all its luminous glory and twinkling music. The girls were especially taken with the fairy-tale theme and immediately ran to the ticket line.

"Apparently, this merry-go-round is special." Trucy read out loud.

"Hm?"

"It's said that whichever horse you pick for your ride, it can tell your fortune!" the magician said in amazement.

"A fortune-telling merry-go-round?" Apollo asked.

"There's supposed to be a message somewhere on your horse and that's your fortune."

"Sounds interesting." said Ema.

So it was that the foursome chose their horses carefully.

Trucy chose a black horse and found a message tied to the horse's ear.

Apollo found his message in his chestnut horse's mouth.

"Why don't we share our fortunes tonight, fräulein?" Klavier suggested, walking over to a pure white horse.

"I could get something bad though." Ema pondered.

"That doesn't matter—I'll be with you, no matter the outcome. Now come on."

They chose the white horse, and found their message on the leather reins.

_Love can get in the way of love_

_But_

_It didn't mean to_

_That's why_

_Love is blind_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ema asked.

"We'll find out." Klavier answered.

The music started and the horses started prancing about—fairy-lights made the experience all the more surreal and the overall mood was indescribable.

Ema rested against Klavier, who had his arms around her waist and was stroking her hair.

Once or twice, Trucy and Apollo passed by, trying to race each other.

Trucy was winning—her black horse was always in front of the progression and had made at least five laps, whilst everyone else was only on their fourth or third.

Ema's thoughts never left that message's meaning.

But, scientifically speaking, predictions like that were falsely written.

There wasn't much chance it would come true, let alone make any sense.

How did love get in the way of itself?

She decided to forget it and enjoy the ride.

She ended up falling asleep.

Back in the car, it was just Klavier driving and Apollo looking out the window and keeping an eye on Trucy, who had also fallen asleep.

"I haven't seen Prosecutor Skye around lately." The attorney started.

"Fräulein Skye? She must be busy nowadays. Catching up with old friends here."

"Hm…"

_I thought I saw her at the circus a couple of times…_

_That message…_

_Nah…I'm just tired._

"Thanks. For today."

"Don't mention it, Forehead—it was my pleasure."

"I'm sure Trucy had fun. And Ema."

"Mm…"

At the mention of the sleeping detective in the front seat, the prosecutor went quiet.

The car's clock read 12:45am.

_Oh man…Mr Wright's gonna kill me for letting Trucy up this late…_

The car arrived at Apollo's apartment just after 1am.

The attorney looked like he was struggling with the sleeping magician on his back.

"Need help?" Klavier asked, watching Apollo clumsily find his feet again.

"I'm…fine." He said, looking at the top-hat in the back seat.

The prosecutor picked it up and placed it on Apollo's head.

"Thanks."

So, by the time it was 2am, Klavier had reached Ema's apartment, gotten the keys and collapsed into bed, still holding Ema.

Today had been a long day.

They both slept peacefully with dreams of a romantic ride on a glowing merry-go-round with the stars above.

* * *

That was quite long…

I haven't written anything like this in ages!

Please comment and all criticism is accepted!

I want to know if you love or hate this fic!

And if you didn't find out which part of this fic was inspired by LateNiteSlacker, it was that huge bunny toy. Oh, and plus this picture I found on DeviantArt—it has Kristoph Gavin with a bunny on his shoulder. The link to the picture is on my profile.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Whoo!

School's out for two weeks, and I'm definitely going to make the best of it by…

SLACKING OFF, WHOO!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji._

_But I do own this idea.

* * *

  
_

"Miss Skye…"

"Shush!"

"I mean really—"

"Mr Edgeworth, if you do not lower your voice this instant, I'm afraid this investigation will shortly become null!"

"Null?"

"Shush!"

With a glare at nowhere, Edgeworth stopped talking and observed the stars above in the navy blue night.

This place was famous for its romance, nicknamed "Make-out Cliff" for obvious reasons.

From runaway teenagers, young adults and to be parents, all lovers flocked to this place to rekindle (or share) their love for each other.

Love was definitely in the air.

_Ah…Make-out Cliff… _Edgeworth thought to himself with a smile, brushing off a few fallen leaves off his shoulder.

_Good times—good times…_

"Mr Edgeworth, would you stop looking so wistful and make yourself a little more inconspicuous?" Lana said seriously,

"Miss Skye." He started.

"This is even worse than the previous…" Edgeworth trailed off, silenced by a glare from the older prosecutor.

Edgeworth shuddered—this was really taking things too far…

They weren't really going to…

Spy on…

Another shudder stopped his thoughts from venturing any further.

For a single moment, Edgeworth actually felt what Lana had been feeling—where was the young girl whom he knew almost ten years ago?!

The girl who had trailed along with Wright, wore school uniform and was excitable about anything concerning science—had she disappeared into the dark world of adults?

The moment faded, and Edgeworth was himself again.

Of course he knew where she had gone—the girl had grown up to be her own woman.

Surely there was nothing wrong with growing up?

After a few other moments, a sleek silver Porsche drove up the gravel and parked.

The doors opened and the sound of a girl giggling carried across the love-filled air.

"Just what are we doing here?!" she asked.

"Just you wait fräulein."

Lana Skye probably did experience something even more shocking than this—but her face looked paler than it should have.

Waiting for the pair to pass them, Lana slowly crept behind a tree, following their every movement. Edgeworth followed unwillingly.

* * *

"So, glimmer-boy…what's your reason for dragging me all the way out here?"

"Tell me what today is."

"It's our anniversary, right?"

"Ja. Alright…tell me what you've done today."

"Well, you've dragged me across the city for breakfast, lunch, shopping, the movies…"

Klavier nodded, and gestured Ema to keep talking.

"And you've even had the nerves to drag me all the way out here." she finished, observing the full moon shining on the cliff.

"I do apologize, fräulein." Klavier said, also focusing his eyes on the moon.

"But I had to. After all…this will be a very special anniversary."

"Special?" Ema asked curiously.

"Our last anniversary…as a non-married couple."

It took Ema a while to reply to that.

"EEEEEH?!"

"Well—we are technically engaged, even if it's not official." Klavier said smugly, holding up his hand to show a silver ring much like Ema's.

"Right!" she said, holding up her hand.

Klavier suddenly became quiet. His sudden change in demeanour seemed to break the subtle air of romance. "Fräulein. Where is it?" he asked seriously.

Ema felt a sickening drop in her stomach—like it had suddenly disappeared.

Just like her ring had disappeared.

Where was her ring!?

"Uh…I must have taken it off!" Ema said, laughing nervously. "Y'know…it hurts sometimes." She continued, quickly shoving her hands into her pockets in a desperate search for the silver jewellery.

It wasn't there.

The nervous laughter quickly turned into frantic breathing as the ring evaded Ema's efforts to find it.

Wherever it was, anyway.

_I couldn't have lost it!! Since when DID I last take it off?! _

_No, no, no, no nononononono!!_

The breathing slowed, and Ema was back to her nervous laughter.

"I must have left it at my place." She said, trying to smile in a reassuring way.

In truth, even though her smile radiated certainty, her heart was guilt-ridden and heavy with the fear that she'd lost the ring.

"We'll find it later." Klavier said brusquely, closing his eyes tiredly.

For once, it wasn't the fop who was scared to make a move—instead; it was the detective who was slightly fearful of this new sulky Klavier Gavin.

He was even worse than the grouch from the last Gavinners concert.

Hesitantly, Ema reached out for his hand, but the prosecutor pulled away, maybe a little more roughly than he'd meant to.

"I-I'll find it." The detective said quietly.

Did it really mean that much to him? And he was getting heated up over nothing!

_Well, two can play at this game, glimmer-boy… _Ema growled in her mind, crossing her arms and turning away.

After a few moments, the prosecutor spoke up.

"Fräulein, I—"

"Quick to apologize, aren't you?" Ema said coldly.

"…?"

"Well, it's always like that isn't it?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Klavier asked, genuinely confused.

"But if all it takes is a simple sorry—what are lawyers for, and why do we have police?"

"Really…" the prosecutor said distractedly, swiftly slipping his arms around the detective's waist.

"That could count as harassment, Klavier Gavin."

"Are you…flirting with me?"

Ema snorted. "I'll leave you to think about that."

"Please—I'm just worried that…"

The prosecutor trailed off with a sigh, resting his chin on the detective's shoulder.

"Worried about what?" the detective asked suspiciously.

"Call me paranoid, but I have a feeling that the spotlight is on us." Klavier said, looking up to the moon once more.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I just feel like everyone is watching us. Perhaps waiting for a wrong move or signs of potential gossip."

Both sighed, though for different reasons.

"Your fault, becoming a foppy rock-star." Ema said knowingly.

"I know…I don't want you to be embarrassed by whatever _they_ say." The rock-star said.

"They?"

"The audience—media, other people…they'll pounce on whatever slip-up you make."

Klavier sighed, looking gloomy for a split moment. "I should know." He said quietly.

From behind a tree, Lana was keen on observation—but she was also radiating tension at the prosecutor's…grasp on her sister. The way he held her like they did in those romance novels and movies…

The prosecutor soon regained focus, trying to block out the other coos and croons of the other lovers around in the area. Her interest suddenly piqued when she heard a movement above them—was that…

Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice in a tree!?

Obviously not K-I-S-S-I-N-G, but S-P-Y-I-N-G!!

The young magician girl noticed Lana's surprised expression and hurriedly found a piece of paper in her pocket to write on. Quickly scribbling a hasty note, Trucy dropped the piece of paper as inconspicuously as she could and remained on the look-out for any interesting happenings going on between Ema and Klavier.

_Hi, Miss Skye! Hope you don't mind that we dropped in for a bit of __investigation!_

Trucy smiled and waved below from the branch and lowered a piece of string for Lana's note (hastily written on the back of Trucy's note) to be tied onto and raised.

_Not at all — by the way, what on earth are those two doing here?_

Trucy hesitated before writing down what she thought was the best explanation—honest and straight to the point.

_Mr Gavin is gonna propose to Ema! They weren't officially engaged before, so this is the real deal. ^__^_

"Polly…" Trucy whispered to the attorney beside her. It was a real miracle that he'd been able to climb the tree. Or so the magician thought.

"Is Miss Skye ok? She doesn't look too good…"

"She looks kinda…green."

"Or 'viridian' in artist speak." said Trucy.

* * *

"Fräulein…"

"Yes?"

"I've lost count how many times I've told you that I love you."

"Don't worry—so have I."

* * *

"_Polly, he's kneeling!" _Trucy cried in (quiet) delight.

"_Oh my goodness, he's kneeling!"_ Lana whispered to herself in horror.

* * *

"Ema Skye…"

"Ok…what's all this about?" Ema asked, watching (in slight horror) as the rock-star pulled out a tiny little box and revealed…

"Will you take this glimmerous fop to be your officially engaged partner so we can finally get married?"

A ring—this time, gold with a single diamond.

"……..WHAAAAAAA???!!!" Ema squawked, taking a step back.

* * *

"_Polly, he proposed!" _Trucy squealed (softly), clutching to Apollo's arm for dear life.

"_Oh my goodness—he proposed!_" Lana gasped in shock (inaudibly). She felt light-headed all of a sudden…

"Come on baby…" Klavier encouraged.

"All you have to do is say ja."

"Klavier, I…"

_**THUD.**_

"Huh?"

Was that her _**sister**_ lying on the ground _**unconscious**_!?

Ema was torn in two.  
One side of her felt guilty for forcing her sister through so much of this mushy gushy romance corn…  
The other felt so _alive_ at this sibling torture—the "alive" feeling took over and…

"Ja, baby!" she cried in imitation of Klavier's accent.

Then the guilty side took over. "But first—I've got a little business to take care of." The detective said, her mood becoming irritated at catching her sister spying on her _again_.

Wait.

Was that…_Miles Edgeworth_ there!?

And what were the two Wright kids doing climbing down from that tree!?

There was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Hm…

I did wonder if I should have written more for this chapter, but that would have meant that I wouldn't have updated for…oh, maybe another two, three weeks.

Review? And I'm wondering if I should do a sequel to this…


	11. Chapter 11

And the cameras go…

Wow, people are suddenly posting new stories, updating…

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney now has over 2000 fanfics under its name…

Quite a growth spurt—when I started, there was only about one-thousand something…

Anyways, I hope this story isn't boring you!

_

* * *

Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_This idea © MissYoui

* * *

_

"Sis…? You ok?"

_Ugh…what did I do this time…?_

"Give her some time—she's been through…a lot."

"Her fault—it's not like anyone forced her to."

Opening her eyes, one Lana Skye found herself lying down on a worn couch in a disorganized office with people crowding around her in a worried fashion.

"Lana!" Ema cried out with relief, about to collapse on the floor with worry. That supposed fop was there to catch her if she fell…

"Miss Skye!" Trucy said happily, holding up Lana's hand. "Or should I say…Mrs Skye!" the magician continued, having observed…

The detective's expression went from relieved to annoyance in a split second. "You're…married?" she asked venomously, staring at the gold ring on her sister's hand.

"It's a long story." Lana replied tiredly, gently taking her hand back from Trucy.

From that moment, Ema became sullen—hardly talking, and communicating via dirty looks and heavy silences.

Apparently, it had been a day since Lana had passed out—they had taken her to the doctors for examination, but it wasn't anything serious.

She just needed to take things a little easier.

Phoenix took over tending to Lana alongside Edgeworth, leaving Trucy, Apollo and Klavier to try and investigate more into Ema's sudden withdrawal.

The former attorney looked over at the foursome going out of the office with a lazy smile.

"Ah, young love." He said, adjusting his beanie and walking

"Young love?" Edgeworth asked.

"More like mismatched love." Lana said, getting up with a sigh.

"Just look at her Edgeworth—already fighting with her sister about who's married." Phoenix smiled.

The purple-clad prosecutor stayed quiet. How could you argue against that? It had been so clear on the girl's, not so much the jealousy, but the annoyance and sulking!

It struck Edgeworth, though—only children behaved like that. Would an adult really be so…

Childish?

"I would think that fighting amongst siblings is more common in childhood, rather than in your adult years." He said pensively.

"Hm." said Phoenix. "I'm curious though." He continued, looking out the window to see three people chasing after a fuming detective.

"About your marriage, that is." The attorney turned around to face the prosecutor.

"Are you talking to me, Mr Wright?" Lana asked.

"Well, I sure don't see a ring on Edgeworth's hand."

* * *

"Arrrggh!! How could she?!"

"Ema, please calm down—you're causing a scene!" one attorney pleaded, cursing his short legs.

"She—_**she**_ was married! What's she trying to do, keep me from being married so she can have all the fun to herself!?"

"Emaaa, stop walking so fast!"

"Or maybe she was scared she was going to be jealous of me being married to the most eligible bachelor in America?!"

"Fräulein…"

"WHAT?!"

"Just letting you know that everyone's staring." Klavier said casually, sweeping the area with his eyes.

A quick look from the detective made anyone who was looking turn back around again. "Buy a guitar and get over it." Ema snapped, storming down the street to wherever her anger would take her.

"Wow." Apollo said in amazement. "I haven't seen her like this in ages."

"Oh, she's always like this." Klavier said, looking at the walking lab coat with a loving smile.

"Trust me."

Trucy blinked, looking back and forth between the two lawyers. "Shouldn't we go after her?" she asked, looking at Ema in the distance with worry in her eyes.

"Why don't we give her some space?" Klavier suggested, placing a hand on Trucy's shoulder in a restricting manner.

"Huh?"

"She'll come back—trust me."

* * *

Walking was good for you—when you were angry, upset or happy.

The surroundings changed to the higher-living part of town, and it wasn't until Ema's anger faded that she slowed to a leisurely pace. For once, it seemed that all was normal.

Until the paparazzi pounced.

"Miss Skye, has he proposed yet?!"

"You idiot, he has! It's Mrs Skye now! Or Mrs Gavin? Will you change your last name, ma'am?!"

"Miss Skye, look over here!"

"No, over here!"

"Huh?"

The clicks and flashes of cameras alerted Ema, slightly startling her.

"Omigosh, it's Ema Skye!!"

_Uh oh…I'd know those screams anywhere…_

The paparazzi were joined by rabid fangirls, both envious and enchanted by the detective.

"Lucky duck—getting Klavy-kins all to herself!!"

"She stole him!! He was mine!!"

"Omigosh! She's so pretty!!"

"Omigosh, I can't believe Klavier likes her! Who would have thought that he liked nerds!?"

It was overwhelming, to say the least.

"Uh…"

"Yes?!" roared the crowd, eager for her response.

"No comment!"

Detective Skye made a run for it.

* * *

It had been a full ten minutes since Ema had stormed off, leaving Trucy, Apollo and her fiancé to wait for her to "come back".

The attorney was about to give up when he heard a rumbling noise…and felt the ground shake beneath his feet…

"_Earthquake?!_" he said in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"What on earth are you talking about Fore…"

"I said no comment!! Isn't that good enough for you people?!" cried a voice.

"_Forehead!_ There's a huge stampede of paparazzi and fangirls alike coming this way!" Klavier shouted, not exactly sure what to do.

"I can see that Mr Gavin!" the attorney replied, equally hindered.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." said the prosecutor. "I told you she'd come back!" he added triumphantly.

"As if that's not the least of my problems!" Apollo cried, staring in fear at the huge of paparazzi and fangirls behind Ema, who was running frantically.

"Ruunn!!" Trucy shouted, grabbing both Apollo and Klavier.

She didn't get very far, unless running on the spot counts as "far". What kind of sixteen year old has the strength to pull two grown men off their feet?!

The rumbling suddenly stopped. "It's Klavier Gavin!" cried a fangirl, screaming alongside the other fanatics.

"Kyaaa, it's Klavie-kins!"

"Mr Gavin, I heard you proposed!"

"Mr Gavin, over here!"

"Mr Gavin, how many kids do you think you'll have?!"

"Mr Gavin, Miss Skye!"

"Run I tell you—RUUN!!" Ema screamed.

Trucy had jumped on Apollo's back. "Giddy up Polly! Yeehaw!"

"Hello there fräulein!" Klavier greeted, running alongside Ema and Apollo. "Had fun modelling for the cameras?" he asked jokingly.

"No!" Ema snapped.

"How'd they know it was Ema?!" Apollo wheezed, struggling to carry the magician on his back.

"Well, as you know—I'm very famous, ja? It was about time they recognized the fräulein detective. After all, there aren't many fräuleins who go about in a lab coat in public." Klavier said, still running with ease while talking.

"Wow, Ema's famous!" Trucy said in amazement.

"Not that I wanted to be!"

"Less talking, more running!"

* * *

"Hm?"

After a quiet talk with tea in the office, Edgeworth was the first to notice that the liquid in the teacups had started shaking. So had the ground, and the other possessions—he had only just noticed—that were precariously placed atop the shelves and piano.

He was close to passing out anytime.

Phoenix was looking expectantly out the window whilst Lana was slowly putting her teacup back on the table, also watching out the window.

"Coming through!" Trucy announced as she quickly jumped off Apollo's back and held the door open for the remaining two runners.

"But didn't you know, fräulein?" Klavier panted, collapsing on the floor. "That's exactly why I moved to your place! Surely by now, the paparazzi would have figured our relationship out, ja?"

"And you waited until now to tell me?!" the detective snapped, leaning against the door and also taking gulps of air.

"A little exercise doesn't hurt now and then, ja?"

"A…_little_?!" Apollo gasped, leaning against Mr Charley's pot.

"Mr Gavin's right—it's good to exercise!" Trucy said happily, being the only one who wasn't lacking in oxygen or the strength to stand up.

Phoenix stared with a slightly open mouth at the three adults gasping on the floor. He turned to Trucy.

"Had fun?" he asked, casually sipping at his tea.

"Sure Daddy—running is always fun!" Trucy smiled.

"Especially when you're not the one running." Phoenix said, also with a smile. He laughed at his joke, and Trucy joined in.

"Ema! What on earth were you running for?!" Lana asked, staring at the people on the floor.

Her sister stared back at her with a face that said plainly "You really want to know?"

Past the window, the huge crowd of paparazzi and fangirls combined ran on, having lost sight of the foursome. The rumbling got a little worse, but it soon passed with the stampede.

Trucy got over her laughter and noticed someone in the very corner where the door and Mr Charley was.

"Mr…Edgeworth? What are you doing in the corner?" she asked.

The man was shaking, but despite that, he looked like he was trying to stabilize himself against the corner.

"Don't mind him." Phoenix said. "He'll get down when he needs to."

"Looks like we'll need more tea." Trucy observed. "I'll be in the kitchen!" she said, skipping past the mass of people on the floor to the kitchen door.

It took two pots of tea, five hours worth of talking and seven people to get over what had just happened.

And yet, even after all of that, one person couldn't stop thinking about it.

Lana and Ema had gone outside for some fresh air.

"Well." said the prosecutor.

"Well what?" Ema asked, looking up towards the reddening sky. Was it already this late?

"After all of this, you still want to be with him?"

The detective was a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen for yourself what happens, Ema—people hear things, gossip goes around…"

Lana took a pause before continuing. "The media, fangirls and people alike will have their eyes on you. There won't be anything called privacy anymore."

"Of course there will be." Ema said.

"Really…" she continued, looking at her sister with a slight worry.

"Really?" Lana asked dryly. "Things happen—journalists and reporters alike will start sniffing back into the past, judging all those who are involved. Things we want to forget will be brought back up again."

Wait, was she talking about…_that_ case?

"But that was almost ten years ago!" Ema argued. "And…you were found innocent." She added quietly.

"Mr Wright's case was seven years ago, and he did nothing wrong."

It was then, that a few things came up to mind—firstly, Lana was being slightly selfish.

Second, it was for a good reason.

The prosecutor didn't want to deal with what the media could—would do. But she also didn't want others to be put through the same trials. There were so many people who could get hurt…

Mr Wright, Mr Edgeworth, Apollo—and even Trucy.

"I take it that Mr Edgeworth hasn't yet talked to you." Lana said nonchalantly.

"Actually…he has."

"He has?"

"It was just before I went to meet Klavier for the circus."

* * *

"_Ahh…Miss Skye."_

_A hand tapped her shoulder, and Ema turned around to find a certain cravat-wearing man behind her._

"_M-Mr Edgeworth! What are you doing back?" she asked, surprised at the visit._

"_For a number of reasons." He replied, looking to the side. "Including you, of course." Edgeworth added with a serious look. _

_Ema sighed in annoyance. "It's my sister, isn't it? She put you up to this."_

"_Yes, that's true. However…"_

_Edgeworth paused before continuing. "After a small chat with Wright—"_

"_You were also here to see Mr Wright?" Ema interrupted. _

"_Yes. And after talking with him, I decided I would also do this on my behalf as well."_

_Ema was surprised—sure, Prosecutor Edgeworth was undoubtedly an awesome guy. But she never would have thought in her wildest dreams that he would be looking out for her._

_After all, she'd only been another fangirl of his. Nothing more._

_He was like…a father. Or uncle. Whichever fitted best. _

"_Ema Skye, I ask you to answer this as sincerely as possible—are you truly prepared to…as they say 'get hitched' with Klavier Gavin?"_

_Yes, of course! "I…think."_

_She wondered which one of her thoughts she'd voiced. _

"_As I thought…Wright is always…right."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yes, he'd seen your doubt, Ema. That is a portion of what concerns many of us—as long as there is the smallest doubt, there is the possibility that something will go wrong."_

"_And would you say your hypothesis has a high chance?"_

"_Perhaps. This is not my decision, so I cannot give you a proper answer. I ask you to think hard about this—it's a life-changing decision. One you can't reverse its effects very easily."_

_She felt scared all of a sudden—this daunting question. Did having a relationship with someone mean you had to get married?_

_Edgeworth looked guilty of making her feel bad—his facial expression clearly showed unease. _

"_Oh, but there's no need to worry!" she assured, putting on a brave face. "I'm sure it's just…"_

"_Stage nerves." Ema quoted. _

_Edgeworth raised an eyebrow in question. _

"_It's like…when you're nervous before a trial." She explained. "Once it's all finished, I'm sure I'll be fine, Mr Edgeworth."_

_The prosecutor did look slightly better. "Well then—I trust you've made the correct choice. On your way, Miss Skye."_

"_Thank you, Mr Edgeworth!"_

_Over the last year, it looked like she was getting better at lying—she still felt nervous, despite what she'd just said.

* * *

_

"You know…they already found out about you and Klavier Gavin."

"Well—"

"I don't mean your proposal or of your relationship. I'm talking about your working relationship."

"B-but there's no actual law against it!" the detective said indignantly.

"There have been a lot of conspiracies about it. I never said anything about the law."

There was an awkward silence between the two…

"You do realize…what kind of person this boyfriend of yours is?"

Ema hesitated to reply. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Remember? He proposed."

"Ah yes…yesterday?"

The detective said nothing.

"Have you thought this over?"

"It was a surprise, actually." said Ema. "I wasn't counting on him to propose so…"

"Early." She finished with a sigh.

"Early?" Lana repeated. "I heard you were together for a year?"

"Almost two years." Her sister corrected.

"Two years..." Lana repeated.

Ema sighed, looking up towards the setting sun with an "I know" face.

"Will you stay with him, despite all this?" Lana asked simply.

_I…_

"Yes Lana. Because I love him…." _And he wouldn't let all that happen to me._

"I see."

"B-but I'll do everything I can to stop what you said!" Ema said determinedly. "Y'know, Mr Wright says that flattery will get you everywhere…" she quoted hesitantly, remembering a certain magician's words.

"And most reporters will kill to see the bride's choice of wedding dress beforehand."

The two Skyes turned around in surprise to find the entire group behind them.

"Y-you guys!" Ema snapped—had they been listening into their conversation!?

Their **PRIVATE** conversation?!

"Hey, hey—we only heard from 'will you stay with him'!" Apollo defended.

"And then we heard Ema's love declaration!" Trucy said happily.

"Touching." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Quite, quite, Detective." Edgeworth added, smirking.

"Well said, Herr Wright." said Klavier. "You too, liebe."

"W-what did you just call me?!" the detective asked, a little uncomfortable that Klavier had actually heard her say…

Lana laughed—for once. "He called you love."

"A-and you're ok with this!?" Ema gasped.

"Well, it seems I have no choice in the matter. However, should anything happen…"

Lana turned to Klavier with a stern look. "You know already, Mr Gavin."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"And besides…" added Lana. "There are things far worse than a marriage to worry about."

Phoenix laughed, a gentle alto sound that got everyone else laughing.

No doubt he'd figured out what was worse than a marriage…

"Mr Edgeworth?" Lana asked. "Where is Adrian Andrews?"

"She's due to arrive at the office about now." Edgeworth replied. "I called her a little earlier, should things…arise." He explained, unable to hide a smirk.

"Who's Adrian Andrews?" Ema asked.

Trucy gasped. "You're getting married and you haven't even found out about Adrian Andrews?!" she said shockingly.

"She was a former client of Mr Wright's." Apollo explained. "And she's a wedding planner." He added quickly.

"W-wedding planner?" Ema whimpered, feeling light headed. She'd forgotten about all the movies she'd watched on planning events like these…

"I'm getting married?"

It got complicated real quickly.

"Are…you alright fräulein?" Klavier asked worriedly.

"I think…I'm gonna—"

Ema Skye fainted with shock.

Luckily, Klavier was there to catch her.

And as for those who were in anyway anxious—they needn't have worried.

* * *

Review?! Tell me what you liked or hated—any criticism will really help me!

The story's not over yet…so don't relax too much!


End file.
